With the advent of the American Disabilities Act, many commercial establishments, governmental buildings, and other public facilities have been required to accommodate individuals that utilize wheelchairs and automated cart devices for access. With an aging population, the numbers of people utilizing such devices has increased significantly in recent years, as well, consequently increasing not only the need for reliable ramp structures for such purposes. Though some facilities have concrete and other like ramp structures constructed for long-term viability in this manner, the vast majority of establishments depend upon separately constructed ramps to allow patrons, etc., desired interior access, particularly if the elevation of such a building is above that of the exterior (even by a few inches).
The costs associated with concrete ramp materials, as well as the potential for erosion over certain time periods, have proven to be difficult for some commercial establishments, etc., to rationalize. Furthermore, the necessity of setting the ramp level (pitch angle) at a required measurement over time, and the potential for erosion through environmental exposure over time, let alone the potential need to replace the surface tread (if present) on such concrete structures to ensure proper operation within regulation compliance standards, at least, has also militated against widespread application thereof. Completely wooden ramp structures have been provided in different locations (such as, for example, outside modular buildings at schools, and the like) to reduce initial costs. However, sun, rain, and other continuous exposure to the elements cause noticeable damage over even short periods of time for such structures. Wooden components may be easily replaced, if needed, but the susceptibility of such ramps to damage has rendered complete reliance on these types of structures undesirable. Additionally, the desired aesthetic quality of these completely wooden structures, particularly after even a few months, if not weeks, of environmental exposure and use requires significant upkeep. Base structures that are less expensive than concrete and more reliable than completely wooden types are thus not only acceptable within the wheelchair ramp industry, but far more desirable.
Many different metal-based structures have thus been provided as alternatives. With such ramps, a metal-based tread component is typically placed upon cross-ties that are connected to perpendicular angled straight boards. Typically, supports are connected to underlying structures to provide stability to the pitched ramp in this configuration. Such a pitch support arrangement is rather difficult to erect, unfortunately, and, furthermore, places a large amount of stress on the under-section portions. Additionally, initial construction of such a ramp is generally complex, requiring extended time and resources for such a purpose. As well, any change in ramp pitch subsequent to initial ramp construction requires complete realignment of the supports themselves to allow for even slight angular modifications. Setting the same height for both sides of a ramp with such a configuration is also potentially difficult, particularly if the ground surface is not uniform; even a slight difference in terrain height from one side to another requires significant operation to manipulate the under-section support component or, potentially, leveling of the ground itself. Furthermore, the incorporation of handrails (another ADA required component of such ramp structures) requires extra connection capability; providing such rails at the same angle as the ramp itself can prove rather taxing to the manufacturer, if not the construction crew, unless specific connection means are provided with angle modifications in place. Perhaps more troubling, though, is the lack of appreciable connection locations for such handrails to side boards. Such rails may easily disassociate from such boards over time if the connection components are limited in number and strength. Overcoming this further potential deficiency would be of great importance, as well.
Of further limit to such past and current metal-based ramp structures is the lack of full reliability that the ramp portions, which are typically of significant weight and density, to remain in place during long-term use. Since these portions are aligned at certain angles, generally, they rely heavily upon the resiliency of the ground on which the lower end is placed. If such ground exhibits any give, again particularly with such a heavy base structure constantly applying pressure thereto, there is potential for the entirety of the ramp to slide a certain distance from its set position, causing a noticeable and potentially dangerous defect. Increasing the reliability of such ramps in this context would be of enormous benefit, certainly.
Additionally, the potential to actually utilize different materials within a metal base would be rather unique, particularly with an overall reliable structure. As alluded to above, wooden components would be desirable from a cost perspective, whether as the ramp itself or the handrail components. Typical metal-based ramp structures are not properly configured to permit such interchangeability without compromising on safety and/or suitable dimensional strength and stability.
All in all, then, there exists the need for an alternative to the present-day concrete, all-wooden, and all metal-based under-section supported (at least) wheelchair ramp structures and devices. In particular, a structure that improves on the ability of the user to not only construct the initial ramp, but also to adjust the same on demand to modify the pitch, at least, with the added capability of easily connecting to any type of handrail in reliable fashion, not to mention the ability to securely hold any type of ramp component in place during long-term use, would be highly prized in the industry. Unfortunately, to date, such improvements have heretofore been unavailable to manufacturers and users alike.